


The Suit

by venusinthenight



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Androgyny, Crossdressing, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaz has a present for Alex, which is really a present for herself.</p>
<p>Written for Porn Battle XIV. Prompt: dress-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suit

Shaz decided to head straight to Alex’s flat instead of waiting for her at the bar in Luigi’s like she usually did every night after work. In a simple black plastic bag she had a bit of a present for Alex, something she wanted to see her in... hopefully to lead to something they could do. Just the thought of even presenting it made her quiver and sent blood rushing down to her clit and other parts.

“Ma’am?” she asked as she knocked on the door.

Alex answered. “Shaz! I didn’t expect you to come up straight away!”

“I’ve... I’ve got something for you, Ma’am.” Shaz’s face flushed as she presented Alex with the bag. “I’d like you to wear what’s in there. For me. I hope everything’s the right size.”

Alex peeked inside, raising her eyebrow at some of the contents inside. She was not expecting Shaz to present her with all this. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Put it on for me. You can leave the other bit until later.” Shaz smiled sweetly. Then, in a whisper, she added, “I want you to fuck me with it, Ma’am.”

Alex nodded and showed Shaz inside.

* * *

Shaz sat on the sofa while she waited for Alex to rejoin her. She could visualise what Alex would, eventually, look like once she finished -- so sexy, so glorious. Casually, Shaz’s right hand went under her trousers and knickers to fondle her clit and labia, eyes fluttering closed, her imagination running wild.

“Shaz?”

The younger woman let out a gasp and pulled her hand out from under her trousers, then turned to look at Alex, her breathing fast and eyes wide from being startled. “M’uh... Ma’am!” she stammered. “I... I didn’t hear you come out of your room. I just --”

“It’s okay, Shaz.” Alex smiled at her. “What do you think?”

Shaz stood up, all the better to take Alex in properly. She’d left her red booties on, but this time, they were mostly hidden by the end of a pair of black pinstripe skinny-straight trousers. As Shaz’s eyes traveled up Alex’s body, she took in the matching jacket -- low stance, two buttons. Underneath it, there was nothing except for the delicious shadows of her breasts. Alex left her makeup from the day on, but instead of clipping the centre of her hair back, she’d used some hair gel to slick it back, to complete the look. She casually held a dildo in one hand and its harness in the other.

Shaz could sense she was very wet, just from looking at Alex like this. It was just... She’d envisioned Alex becoming male, embodying masculinity, but she never imagined Alex looking this beautiful, this irresistible, this... everything... in her androgyny.

“Thank you, Ma’am!”

She rushed over to Alex and began to shower her with kisses. After a moment or two, she added, “And now I want you to make me come... while you’re wearing that.”

* * *

It didn’t take long for Shaz to take her clothes off, during which Alex noted her knickers were nearly soaked through. “You were really excited about this, I see.”

“Very, Ma’am.”

Shaz stretched out on the sofa, more ready than she had ever been for anything, including finishing her police training, her porcelain body the best invitation Alex could ask for. Alex began licking and teasing Shaz’s clit while her hands massaged her thighs. Shaz gasped, moaned, and yelped her approval, sometimes reaching for Alex’s shoulders to brace herself. She stopped just before Shaz got past the edge. Disappointed, she gave Alex a pouty look.

“I can’t have you come now before I’ve given you what you really wanted, now, can I?” Alex asked sweetly as she reached for the harness to put it on. “You wanted me to fuck you, right?”

Shaz gulped. “Y--yes, Ma’am.”

“Did you think I’d use my fingers?”

“No, Ma’am.”

Alex, deciding that the trousers and jacket would get in the way, removed them to put the harness on over her blood-red knickers. She tinkered with the position of the dildo for a moment before reaching into one of her jacket pockets for a small bottle of lubricant. Shaz attempted to control her breathing as she positioned herself on all fours, waiting for the moment she’d been hoping for and almost denied herself.

It came with a rush of cold. The lube and Alex’s finger stretching her arsehole combined to make Shaz’s upper half jolt with chill. One finger became two, two became three, three became four. The sounds eminating from Shaz’s mouth would have made the rest of CID’s collective jaws drop with interest and with embarassment all at once.

“Are you ready?” Alex asked, sultrily.

Shaz nodded, her eyes unable to open.

Slowly, Alex introduced the dildo to Shaz’s arse, then began a slow thrust while reaching a hand around to stimulate Shaz’s clit. The slow and steady rhythm began increasing in tempo; the younger woman’s cries of pleasure grew louder and more explicit. Suddenly all Shaz could hear was a lot of white noise, and she saw stars as her body shuddered and she came with immense force -- so much that she never noticed Alex clinging to her like a life boat.

When Shaz returned to her body, she could feel Alex’s lips pressing against the nape of her neck, warm, comforting. “Are you okay?” she whispered.

“More than okay, Ma’am,” replied Shaz, still a little foggy, but sated. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alex’s final look is inspired in part by Keeley Hawes’ [video and shoot for Hunger Magazine](http://www.hungertv.com/film/feature/the-midas-touch-keeley-hawes/), especially when she’s in the suit with her hair slicked back. Also channelling how Annie Lennox looked in [the video for “Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeMFqkcPYcg).


End file.
